


Boku no Tomodachi wa Boku no Subete

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Quirk!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: After the war Harry is approached by the ICW for a special request! They wish to reveal the Magical World to the Non-Magical World. Why? Because the non-magical world as widely accepted those who have special abilities as quirks! This revelation leads to Harry going to school in Japan for Heroes with kids two to three years younger! What has his life come to now! Oh well, he figures he better make the best of it.





	Boku no Tomodachi wa Boku no Subete

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my new Harry Potter Crossover. This came from an idea from a friend of mine, Yazziyou Daydreamer who also just made a crossover of this type but significantly different. This will have veritable spoilers for those who haven’t read the manga as the anime hasn’t touched on certain points that pop up in the story so be warned. Also, the pairing isn’t really decided though I am thinking of Shouto. Next, this story because I already have so many will be updated once a month at the last full week of the month. Hopefully you guys enjoy it!

About twenty or so years ago, the revelation of Quirks, mysterious abilities, with the birth of a baby in Quig Quig, China. This baby from birth glowed like a lightbulb. People tried finding out what caused it but they had no clue, besides the discovery of the Quirk Factor. However, the discovery of Quirks had caught the attention of a community that the normal population did not know about, the magical community. Sure enough, non-magicals developing what seemed to be magical abilities would definitely catch their attention. However, they did not want to interfere just yet, no rather they wanted to just observe the Quirk-less’ reactions to the ones with Quirks.

We bring our attention to present day in Geneva, Switzerland to the hidden location of the International Confederation of Wizards and to the focus of this tale, Harry James Potter. Harry was eighteen years old and about three months ago had finally ended the Wizarding War by killing Lord Voldemort. He was confused as to why he had been brought here, as he didn’t think he was famous enough to call for a meeting with the most important wizards in the world. Though to be honest he was relieved for the distraction, especially since he had recently broken up with Ginny Weasley. Sure, the break up was amicable and mutual but Ron, Harry’s best friend, was spitting mad at the fact that they broke up. He had already suffered five different Bat Bogey Hexes from his sister for running his mouth about it. Suddenly though, Harry was approached by a guard standing next to the doors leading to the courtroom/meeting room.

“Ah Mr. Potter, they’re ready for you.” The man said.

Harry nodded and proceeded through the doors as the guard opened them. When Harry entered he was met by a circular room, much like the Ministry’s courtroom but less opulent. Sitting on a high chair at the opposite end of the room was an African man wearing simple clothes compared to the normal robes that Harry was used to seeing in Britain. In front of the man was a title plate that read ‘African Representative’ and ‘Supreme Mugwump’. The man looked up and smiled as Harry walked into the room. Harry however took the time to look around and saw that there was one representative per magical nation. His attention was however brought back to the man who spoke up.

“It is nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter. My name is Babajide Akingbade and current Supreme Mugwump of this August Body. We all owe you a debt of gratitude.” The man said, standing up and bowing.

Harry turned beet red when all the other representatives followed suit and bowed to him as well. He wasn’t used to this much gratitude, especially with the constantly shifting opinion of the British public.

“A-a-ah, thank you? I thought Voldemort wasn’t a problem past Britain?” Harry asked, confused.

The man chuckled before shaking his head.

“Ah, not at all, the man was definitely a threat. He had agents worldwide planning takeovers and killing our citizens. The reason you probably hadn’t heard of it is because the only source of media in Magical Britain is that rubbish paper, the Prophet.” Akingbade said.

Harry couldn’t stop himself from scoffing at that. Yeah, the Daily Prophet was definitely rubbish. Feeling a little brave Harry decided to ask a question.

“So, why am I here? I don’t think you’d just call me here to thank me.” Harry said.

The man smiled at Harry and chuckled once more.

“Mr. Potter, all the awards in the world wouldn’t be enough to express our gratitude to you.” The man said.

He then gestured with his hand, a show of wandless magic, that triggered a bowl in the center of the room. The bowl flashed and instantly images showed on the ceiling of people using weird abilities.

“Mr. Potter, what do you know about Quirks?” He asked.

Quirks? He could have sworn he had heard about those before briefly by his Uncle. About how his freakishness seemed to be affecting the world.

“Aren’t they something of abilities that the non-magicals seem to be developing?” Harry asked.

Akingbade nodded, gesturing to the images again.

“Well, it has come to a recent discovery by all the magical nations of the world that the non-magical population is only twenty percent Quirk-less now. That means eighty percent of them have them. On top of that, it has been seen that people with Quirks are treated perfectly well and not in fear. A lot of them are even seen as heroes.” The man said.

Harry understood so far but he didn’t get what the man was aiming at. Seeing Harry’s confusion, Akingbade gestured to the Japanese Representative who was a very familiar face for Harry. The woman had black hair with red highlights that was tied into two pig tails. She had a very athletic figure and was somebody who Harry had studied a lot for tricks as a Seeker.

“You’re Shizuka Watanabe!” Harry blurted out.

That seemed to cause the woman to chuckle before nodding.

“Yes I am. Your exploits as a flier is well known Potter-san. I’d love to have a Seeker vs Seeker battle against you. Nevertheless, as to what we’re talking about… Is complete and total reveal to the Hi Mahou, or Non-Magicals.” Shizuka said.

Harry blinked and stared blankly at everyone. They wanted to reveal the magical community.

“Why?” Harry asked simply.

“Because, we feel as if it’s time, and there is one other reason. We have data and research that leads us to believe that magic is actually the source of Quirks.” Shizuka said before gesturing with her hand, forming shapes.

That seemed to cause the image to change to images of various people. One of them Harry recognized as the recently deceased Nymphadora Tonks morphing into various looks. Another was a man manipulating the weather, another a woman moving at insane speeds while wielding wandless magic.

“For thousands of years we’ve believed that Hi Mahou have no magic but it turns out that it’s a lie. These Quirks are proof of that… and it seems like the so called Quirk Factor is showing up in magical children being born nowadays.” Shizuka said, gesturing again.

The image was now of various babies in magical environments showing new abilities. One of them could create almost anything they wanted, another could transform into a pony, and another could manipulate gravity.

“With this we believe it’s time for the world to know, for us to find our place among everyone else.” Shizuka said.

Okay, so Harry got all that but seriously what did it have to do with him. In fact, he voiced that concern.

“What does this have to do with me?” Harry asked.

This time the British Representative answered, who turned out to be none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry was shocked to say the least but steeled himself.

“Mr. Potter, no Harry, we, the International Confederation of Wizards want you to be our representative to the world at large.” Kingsley said.

“What?! Why?” Harry said, gaping.

Kingsley flicked his wand and a file came floating down and into Harry’s hands. When Harry saw what it was he was confused, it was his medical file.

“What does my medical file have to do with this?” Harry asked, confused.

Kingsley gestured for Harry to look at the bottom. When Harry did he saw something mentioning that he only had one joint in his pinky toe. Harry looked up at him with a face basically asking what the point was.

“That Harry, is what identifies if someone has a Quirk or not.” Kingsley said.

He had a Quirk? But what could it be, he had never experienced anything weird ability wise. He even voiced this fact.

“Some Quirks aren’t that obvious, but the place we’re planning on sending you can help you with your Quirk.” Kingsley said.

Harry gave a confused look at that. Shizuka took that chance to speak this time.

“We’ll be having you go to the top Hero Academy in the world, in Japan. U.A High.” She said.

“A highschool? But I’m eighteen.” Harry said.

She gave him a soft smile before chuckling.

“Don’t worry they’ll be making an exception for you. To make it easier on you, you’ll be meeting one of the Pro Heroes and one of the students for the 1-A class.” Shizuka said.

Harry nodded. He guessed it was better than staying in Britain where he’d be fawned over left and right. Plus, it might be fun being a hero.

“So, how is this going to work?” Harry asked.

It seemed that the floor passed back over to the Supreme Mugwump. The man smiled and then spoke up.

“In about two days we’ll be gathering at the United Nations in New York City. It will be there that the secret will be broadcasted to the entire world. To the non-magicals via television and the magicals via wizarding radio. It is there that you will meet the two heroes.” Akingbade explained.

Alright, Harry would keep that in mind. However, it seemed that the Supreme Mugwump wasn’t done because he continued.

“Remember Mr. Potter, this will be our reveal to the whole world. So, basically be yourself.” He said with a chuckle at the end.

That caused Harry to blush as they were dismissed. Later he caught up with Kingsley who explained which hero and student hero were coming. The Pro Hero would be apparently the number one hero, All Might and the student was somebody named Shouto Todoroki, a kid with a half cold, half hot quirk. Although apparently the kid only seemed to use his cold half, something about issues with the kid’s father who contributed to the fire half. Harry really didn’t understand but he’d try to get along. After getting all the information he could, he apparated back to Grimmauld Place where he promptly fell asleep.

As the two days passed, Harry spent his time avoiding the Weasleys, well more specifically Ron. Everyone else was perfectly fine with Harry breaking up with Ginny, hell like he said even Ginny was fine with it. But Ron just seemed to want to fight about it. Hermione was slowly being driven insane by the fight which Harry felt for, since the woman had to deal with Ron on a daily basis. Nevertheless, the day for the reveal was upon him and he apparated to the spot that Kingsley had shown him a picture of. It was a simple picture of an alleyway that was to the left of the United Nations building which was very helpful as visual aids could help someone apparate. Of course, the processes was beyond irritating because the further the distance you apparated the longer the twisting feeling lingered. Anyhow, straightening himself out he proceeded to make his way into the United Nations building.

When he got in he was stopped by security guards who seemed to hold up a picture and compare it to him. A few seconds later they nodded and told him to go on in. It didn’t take that long for Harry to reach the large meeting room for the UN and when he got in he was surprised by the amount of people and recording cameras. At the back of the room where the main people of the UN were situated, Harry spotted the Magical Nation Representatives as well as a strange looking person who looked very much like a superhero out of one of Dudley’s comic books. Harry recognized this man as All Might from a picture Kingsley had given him. Next to the man was a boy looking to be about two years younger than Harry. He had half white and half red hair as well as a visible scar on the left side of his face. The teen was wearing a simple uniform as well. When Harry approached them he saw that the boy also had heterochromia, as his left eye was blue and his right was gray. Kingsley approached Harry when he got within reach.

“Sorry it took me a bit Kinglsey, Ron tried barging through the floo again.” Harry said with a sigh.

Kingsley winced at that before patting Harry on the shoulder in condolences. Kingsley was in on the know about what had been happening with Ron and he didn’t approve of the redhead’s actions whatsoever.

“He needs to grow up and understand that Ginny’s fine with it. Anyways, we have about ten minutes before the broadcast starts, how about you talk to our guests.” Kingsley said.

Harry nodded and headed over to the two. All Might seemed to be happy to see Harry and the teen just huffed.

“You must be the infamous Harry Potter I’ve heard about!” All Might said with a smile.

“And you must be All Might, have you already been briefed?” Harry asked curiously.

All Might gave a firm nod.

“Yes! Me and Todoroki here have been let in on the secret. Although, that’s not going to be much a secret after today, is it?” All Might said.

Harry agreed with that, after today there’d be no going back, the world would know about magic. Hopefully they all survived, but with how the world treated Quirks, that’d be a guarantee thankfully. Harry’s attention was drawn to the teen who had been brought with All Might. The kid seemed to be asking him a question.

“So… how’s life as a wizard? What’s it like growing up as a wizard?” Shouto asked.

All Might promptly scolded Shouto but Harry chuckled and held up a hand.

“It’s alright, to be honest I didn’t know I was a wizard until I was eleven. My parents were killed by Voldemort, the Dark Lord they told you about, when I was one. I was sent to my aunt and uncle’s where I lived practically as their slave for the next ten years. Neither of them wanted to me to be honest.” Harry said.

That seemed to drop a frown onto All Might’s face and the kid’s face went a little blank at that.

“Why do you seem indifferent about it?” Todoroki said blandly.

It seemed like the kid was pretty serious about the question. Perhaps he has some issue with his family? Inwardly Harry shook his head and answered.

“Because, their life doesn’t affect me anymore. I’m living my life for myself, not them, so why should I care about it anymore?” Harry asked with a curious look.

That response seemed to stun the kid but All Might seemed to be rather happy about that response.

“That’s very true Potter-san! Nobody can live your life but yourself!” All Might said eagerly.

Harry chuckled before rubbing the back of his head.

“Please, call me Harry. Potter makes me think of my Potions Professor, the guy was rather strict.” Harry said.

Well, strict was one way to put Severus Snape’s attitude. But, Harry had gotten over the man’s death and had also come to terms regarding his role in the war. Sure, he may never fully like the man but said man had Harry’s respect. All Might seemed to get the idea and nodded firmly. Soon enough though it was time for the broadcast as all the cameras were soon rolling. The person to address the cameras first looked to be the Prime Minister of Britain.

“Hello everyone, you know me as the Prime Minister of Britain, however today’s broadcast calls for something different. For that, I direct you to Harry James Potter.” The man said.

Instantly the man gestured for Harry to walk on over, which he did. Harry was rather shocked because he didn’t think that he’d be doing all the talking. With an inward sigh, Harry stepped forward and spoke.

“My name is Harry James Potter, although none of you probably know me. In turn you may be asking why someone like me is speaking to the world at large.” Harry said.

He fished into his pocket and drew the Elder Wand. Originally he had placed the wand back into Dumbledore’s tomb. However, about a month after the war ended his holly wand had snapped again. He had went to Ollivanders to try replacing it but none would bond to him. He was about to give up until Ollivander asked him if he was bonded to another wand. That resulted in him reclaiming the Elder Wand. He had once again tried to repair his wand but this time the Elder Wand seemed to refuse to repair it. So, he was now stuck with it.

“For thousands upon thousands of years there has existed a community that has lived side by side yours. Now, that’s not to say it’s been a secret forever, as about three hundred years ago that community went secret and before that, the world knew about it.” Harry said.

He was fiddling with the Elder Wand by now, preparing for what he had to do.

“One may wonder why that community went secret. Well, simply think about what had been occurring around that time. Yes, the Witch Trials were happening. This community, was a community of magic, witches and wizards.” Harry said.

He then grabbed the glass of water that was on the podium and set it on the ground

“Now I’m figuring you want proof so here it goes.” Harry said.

He took the Elder Wand and tapped it to the glass. With a push of magic, the glass changed into a bear. He kept pushing magic, changing its form over and over but the forms weren’t beholden to animals. He changed it to a book, a table, a flower, a tree, a door, really anything to prove it wasn’t a hoax. When he had felt that he sufficiently had proved himself, he changed it back to a glass, san water before casting Aguamenti and causing it to fill back up with water. He then took his place back at the podium.

“Now, our community had attempted to rectify the problem by asking the non-magical governments if they’d help us. In fact, the newly formed British Ministry of Magic had begged the current rulers at the time, William the third and Mary the Second if they’d protect us under non-magical laws. However, they outright refused. This pushed us to enact a law called the International Statute of Secrecy.” Harry said.

Most of this knowledge he had to research beforehand. History at Hogwarts hadn’t exactly been taught the best, especially with a teacher like Binns. But thankfully he managed to memorize all the information. He took a drink of the water and then continued.

“This law forbade any witch, wizard, or magical creature from informing a non-magical person of magic. If you did this you’d face jail time and the non-magical would have their memory wiped of this incident. However, that’s not to say that you couldn’t have relationships with them, however only once you had a child or were for sure going to stay married were you allowed to tell them and only them.” Harry explained.

Of course, that wasn’t including Rappaport’s Law which was an American piece of legislature which had forbidden even the interaction between non-magicals and magicals. However, that was repealed about twenty to thirty years ago, he couldn’t exactly remember.

“Fast forward to now, in a world where non-magicals now have abilities that are praised by those that don’t. Where people with Quirks are heralded as heroes and treated just like everyone else. This is the kind of world that brings us to today. To a day where we, the Magical World repeal the International Statute of Secrecy. Today, these are your national representatives of the magical world.” Harry said, gesturing for the wizards and witches to step forward.

The first one to step forward was Shizuka. She seemed a bit preppy and excited about this. In fact, interestingly enough she was wearing her quidditch gear.

“Ohayo! I’m Watanabe Shizuka, the Japanese Representative! In my community I’m a famous international Quidditch player, which is an amazing sport played on brooms!” She said.

The next one to step forward was Kingsley. Unlike Shizuka he was dressed in his normal clothing which was a simple set of black robes.

“I’m Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Great Britain representative and the current British Minister of Magic.” Kingsley said.

After them it went down the group, introducing each and every one of them. When all of them were finished it went back to Harry.

“As for me, I was picked by the International Confederation of Wizards to speak to you. Why me? Well I guess the public knows me as Harry James Potter, the Man-Who-Conquered and the Chosen One.” Harry said, rolling his eyes at that.

Harry then glared at Kingsley as he laughed at Harry when he had finished talking. With a sigh he got his attention back to the broadcast.

“As for why I’m known by those titles, my story begins about seventeen years ago in the village of Godric’s Hollow. There my parents were attacked and killed by a madman who tried to kill me but failed.” Harry continued.

Harry took another drink of water and then continued speaking.

“That man was known as Lord Voldemort, but it wasn’t his name rather Tom Marvolo Riddle was his name. For decades he terrorized Great Britain and from what I learned other nations as well. However, recently the war started back up but was promptly ended by me. Now one may wonder where the term Chosen One comes in.” Harry said.

He then sighed, as he was going onto a topic he really didn’t like.

“In the Magical Community we have a branch of study called Divination. With Divination there comes Prophecies made by seers. I and Tom were subjects of such a prophecy. The prophecy said that I would be born with the power to defeat him thus landing my the term Chosen One. Safe to say the least, I ended up beating him.” Harry said.

He then gestured for All Might and Shouto to step forward.

“The other reason I was chosen was to act as a bridge between the magical community and the heroes. This was because I, myself have a Quirk, although it’s not been identified because in a community where magic is pretty much a daily thing, it’s not easy to separate the weird things.” Harry said.

All Might and Shouto walked up to him, All Might was smiling and Shouto seemed to be a bit unnerved. Harry promptly shook All Might’s hand and then he approached Shouto.

“It’ll be great being friends, if you’re up to it.” Harry said with a smile, holding out his left hand.

Shouto seemed to stare at the hand for a while before suddenly a smile showed on the boy’s face. He then stretched out his right hand to grab Harry’s.

“I’d love to.” Shouto said, grasping Harry’s left hand.

Harry’s and Shouto’s hands connected as soon as the other finished his sentence. However, as soon as he did, there was a flash in the room. Everyone’s attention was immediately drawn to the sudden cold emanating from Harry. Furthermore, Harry’s hair seemed to be changing, red highlights showing on Harry’s right side of his hair and white highlights showing in Harry’s left side of his hair. The cold started growing immensely, ice forming on the connected arms. Instantly though, Shouto reacted and flames started growing from his left arm and used it to disconnect them.

“What was that?” Shouto asked in a shout.

All Might seemed to gain a confused look on his face.

“That wasn’t you Todoroki-kun?” He asked.

Shouto shook his head fervently.

“No, I didn’t activate my Quirk at all!” He said.

They then turned their attention to Harry. That proved to be a right thing because Harry was generating flames on his right half and ice on his left half. All Might suddenly gained an intrigued look on his face before approaching Harry.

“T-this… is interesting. Harry-kun seems to have gained a flipped version of your Quirk… Can you still use your Quirk Todoroki-kun?” All Might asked.

Todoroki quickly proved that he could when he generated flames and ice with his Quirk. After that, they were approached by a walking animal who All Might seemed to recognize.

“Nedzu what are you doing here?” All Might asked.

“All Might, I was asked to come here to invite young Harry-kun to U.A. and take a spot in our Hero Course.” Nedzu said.

The talking animal then turned to Harry and examined him before nodding.

“Well, I think I know what happened, and it’s a good thing that broadcasting has stopped temporarily.” Nedzu said, musing the last bit.

The other three perked up at that before All Might gestured for the animal-man to continue.

“Right, Shouto-kun I need you to answer this question honestly. Do you truly think of Harry as a friend?” He asked.

That seemed to cause Shouto to blush and stare at the ground nervously.

“Yes.” Shouto muttered.

Nedzu nodded and smiled at all of them.

“Well, it looks like that friendship has granted your new friend your Quirk. It seems that Harry-kun, through friendship, can copy another person’s Quirk. Although I doubt that’s all he can do since he seems to have copied it right down to the exactness.” Nedzu mused.

All Might seemed to be really interested but Shouto just seemed to be staring at Harry. However, before Harry could say anything Nedzu walked up to Harry.

“We’re back on, nobody saw anything about your Quirk, as far as the world knows, we just cut for break.” Nedzu whispered.

Harry nodded, understanding the need for secrecy at the moment. It’d be no use to Harry if the world knew about his Quirk while he knew nothing. So instead Harry smiled at Nedzu and shook his hand.

“So, Potter-san would you liked to attend U.A. High? I know it’d be weird considering everyone in your class will be about two years younger than you.” Nedzu said.

Harry nodded with a smile. It’d be a nice thing to get away from Britain for a while. Plus the hero business did sound interesting and more rewarding than being just an Auror. Plus it’d mean he could spend some time with his new friend that he somehow copied a power from.

“I’d be honored to.” Harry said.

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know Shouto seems a bit OC but that’s because while he’s rather stubborn when it comes to ignoring everyone at first and it took Izuku to getting him to change that, Harry has a rather similarish childhood. This causes Shouto to kinda be awed by Harry. Now, Harry’s power has a name and it’s what I don’t think the anime has already revealed but it’s called One For All and All For One. This is because it’s a mix of both of those powers. It can take (Read:Copy) powers from another person but only if they befriend that person. By befriending them he gets a copy of their power which he can use himself but if they have a falling out he loses use of that power until they make up. As usual, suggestions are welcome!


End file.
